


White Lies

by Flashkid2001 (Sherstrade2001)



Series: White Lies fan fictions [1]
Category: White Lies - W.A. Ashes
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Lycans, M/M, Sirens, Vampires, White Lies is a book by W.A. Ashes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Flashkid2001
Summary: The title will eventually change. Hope you enjoy.





	White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> The title will eventually change. Hope you enjoy.

**Eliza’s P.O.V.**

 

Xander and I were just getting back to The Reef. We had went out to a local creature theatre to see a romantic film that Xander believed I would be interested in. I was, but it is not like I am going to tell him or Matthew that. We walk into The Reef and don’t expect my fledgling to be sitting at the bar with Niklas Zimmerman. “Matthew, why are you here with Zimmerman?” I mean to ask it camly, but I hiss a little.

 

“He stopped by to see you two, and it’s kinda rude to leave company alone.” Matthew snidely answers me. Matthew and Xander start glaring at each other with Matthew giving Xander a challenging look.

 

“Go to bed.” Xander snaps to Matthew from beside me.

 

“No, there are still four hours before the sun comes up. I’m going to go hunting.” Matthew snaps back at Xander.

 

“Be back by sun up.” I remind him.

 

“No, I really want to die a second time.” Matthew replies sarcastically and I hear Niklas chuckle.

 

“You’re not helping.” I say to him flatly.

 

“Never said I was going to.” Niklas replies after patting Matthew on the back who then runs out to hunt.

 

“What are you doing with our son?” Xander snarls out. His eyes turning from turquoise to a dark blue, his teeth sharpened into razor sharp points, and his fingernails began to grow into long black talons. Xander and I have both taken to calling Matthew our son. Matthew has even slipped up and called us mom and dad. None of us know how it happened, but when it did we all got even more protective of each other.

 

“I was just making conversation. The kid does deserve to talk to people doesn’t he?” Niklas says smirking at Xander.

 

“Of course he does, you’re the one that doesn’t deserve to talk to him.” Xander snarls at him. 

 

“Oh come on, don’t be like that, Xander, I honestly just came to talk with you two, but he happened to be here.”

 

“Why did you want to talk to us?” I ask sharply.

 

“You really don’t want to know, but I told Matt that you needed to.”

 

“Get on with it, Niklas.”   
  
“I’m dating your fledgling, which really shouldn’t surprise to you unless he normally comes home with extravagant gifts.” Niklas says getting up to leave, but then turns back to us when he gets to the door. “He’s not getting extravagant gifts from anyone else, right?” Niklas asks growling, and both me and Xander answer almost immediately, because it has been quite some time since we have heard that growl.   
  
“No, we should have knew those gifts were from you I saw the pack seal and figured Gianna sent it, but thinking back I do remember there being a NZ on them. I guess I just didn’t really believe it.” 

 

“Well, you should, Eliza. I know you two don’t like this, but it’s not going to stop it.” He growls again before leaving.

 

“Eliza, we have to stop this nonsense .” Xander snaps once we are alone.

 

“I don’t see anyway that we can. Matt apparently likes him and Niklas has done nothing to hurt him.”    
  
“Eliza, he is dating Niklas Zimmerman! Alpha lycan that hates you!”

 

“Well we will have to let it happen. If we don’t Matthew will leave and stay away.”

 

“Fine but we will need to talk with him. You have to agree with that.”

 

“I do agree with that. Once Matthew gets back from hunting we can sit him down and have a chat.”

 

“Fine.”

 

**Matt’s P.O.V.**

 

After leaving The Reef to go ‘hunting’ I went to NIklas’ car and sat in it. He drove himself over today, so I just sat there and drank from one of the blood bags he had in a cooler for me. It’s only a couple minutes before Niklas is coming to the car. “Movie or the mansion?” Niklas asks as he gets into the driver’s seat. 

 

“Could we watch a movie at the mansion?” I ask

 

“Yes, of course. Anyways I believe you would find my collection of movies better than the romantic movies they are playing at the theater.” Niklas says. He has his hand on my thigh and is smirking as he starts to drive away from the reef because there is a very clear bulge in my pants. “What movie should we watch when we get to the mansion, I can even bye one on Vudu?”

 

“Spiderman: Homecoming.” I answer and see the annoyed look in Niklas’ eyes, but once he looks at me he just sighs and then nods. 

 

“Fine, but you owe me.” Niklas says with his authoritative voice that really doesn’t help the erection I have. Niklas pulls into the mansion driveway and we head into theater. He sticks the dvd in that I had left here the last time. We both sit on the couch in the theater and he puts his arm around my shoulder.

 

**Niklas’ P.O.V.**

 

I hate this show with a passion. Literally the only reason I watch the show is because of how much Matt likes it. Sometime in the movie I move me and Matt so I’m Laying on the couch with him on top of me. We must have fallen asleep during the movie, because I wake up to Matt’s phone going off like crazy with text messages. “Shit!” Matt shouts from atop me where he is looking on the phone. 

 

“What is it?” I ask stealing his phone from him. “Shit!” I shout as I see the time. “Well I’ll call Eliza and tell her that you are going to stay here for the day and then go home tonight. Seeing as it is ten in the morning and if you go outside you die.” I say grabbing my own phone which has twenty missed calls and texts. I call Eliza’s phone and when she answers she sounds full of hatred.  **“Hey, Eliza, Matt’s here with me and I’ll bring him home tonight. We were watching a movie and we both fell asleep. Yes, I’ll keep him out of trouble. Yes, see you tonight.”**

 

“So, how bad?” Matt asks as I hang up the phone.

 

“Well she’s glad your ok, but be ready to get lectured. Especially since Xander didn’t seem as pleased in the background. I believe he said he was going to kill us both.”

 

“Wonderful. What can we do for the day?”

 

“You could sleep some more.”   
  
“I’m not tired.”

  
“I’m going to go grab my computer so I can work on paperwork. There are video games in the cupboard by the t.v. for you. The Xbox is on the cupboard.” I say and watch him open the cover and lighten up before picking a game and sticking it in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave thoughts, ideas for new stories, or feelings. Hope you enjoy. Again please leave comments and kudos. Thank you.
> 
> My tumblr's are @Flashkid2001 and @Sherstrade2001.
> 
> I'm always looking for new ideas for stories so either comment on here or message/ask on tumblr. Thanks.


End file.
